


I gave you one finger...

by FPwoper



Series: Kinks galore (SPN Kink Bingo 2017) [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Castiel, Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins, Did I forget anything?, Dildos, Finger Sucking, Gags, Gentle Dom Jimmy Novak, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Castiel, Top Jimmy Novak, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: After the panty debacle, the twins have are finally more comfortable around each other and have started communicating more. Now they are ready to explore their relationship further.Square filled for spnkinkbingo: finger sucking





	I gave you one finger...

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd, any mistakes are my own.
> 
> SPN Kink Bingo square fill: finger sucking

I gave you one finger…

 

“Fuck, Cas,” Jimmy swears, and Castiel just moans in reply. “You’re so beautiful, you’re taking that dick so beautifully…”

 

Jimmy had to gag Cas to make sure that their neighbours wouldn’t find out that they were fucking (again). He regrets having to do it, but it’s better than having someone barge in while he’s working an eight inch dildo into his brother slash boyfriend.

 

They had been exploring each other more and more, and while they didn’t always have time to do all the sexy stuff – their homework and friends sometimes took too much of their time – they took to talking more about what they wanted out of their relationship. Castiel knew that he loved Jimmy, not like a brother but like a lover, and Jimmy agreed. Now that they are officially together, they try to pinpoint a specific day as their dating day, the one day in the week that they won’t be separated by anyone because they want to spend it together.

 

Today is one of those days, and well… Jimmy is appreciating the sight a lot. They are both naked, but Castiel is still wearing Jimmy’s panties. Jimmy didn’t want to waste any more time with pulling them down altogether, so he just pulled them down slightly. It worked effectively as a restraint as well as a way to keep Castiel pretty for him.

 

Castiel is the one with the panty kink – he loves seeing panties on Jimmy – but Jimmy likes the prettiness of the lacy underwear on Castiel as well, and he really wants Castiel to enjoy the feeling of the soft lace, too. Jimmy debates whether or not he should just push the dildo inside of Castiel and pull the panties up again, so Cas has to walk around with a dick in his ass for an undetermined amount of time, but he thinks that is needlessly cruel, so he just keeps on moving the dildo inside of Castiel.

 

It doesn’t  do a lot for his dick, but the sight of his brother’s hole stretched around the dildo is something nice to look at. Jimmy can only imagine what it would look like if it is his dick inside of Cas instead. He moans and is slightly disappointed that he had to gag Castiel because he is so loud. Then an idea strikes him.

 

“Sit up, Castiel,” Jimmy says softly, helping Castiel right himself. The dildo slides in a little further and Jimmy is glad for its flared base. God forbid they’d have to go to the ER to get it out again.

 

When they are face to face again, Jimmy hoists Castiel up into his lap, moving a hand underneath Cas’ ass so he can finger the base of the dildo and keep it moving, if only slightly. He unties the tie he used as a gag slowly and lets Castiel breathe deeply through his mouth before turning the dildo slightly. Jimmy listens to Castiel’s keening noises for a few seconds before kissing him deeply, enjoying the sigh that escapes Castiel.

 

“Are you still okay?” Jimmy asks quietly, and Castiel nods.

 

“Yes,” he answers, voice hoarse. “Please, Jimmy, fuck me. I want you inside of me.”

 

“We can’t, Cas.” Jimmy sighs and stares down. “We agreed not to do that until the test results come in.”

 

“I know.” Castiel pouts and Jimmy laughs at that.

 

“It is your idea, darling,” Jimmy drawleds, and when Castiel looks like he is going to protest, Jimmy puts one of his fingers against Castiel’s lips. “Do you really want to protest when you know there’s no grounds for it?”

 

Castiel opens his mouth regardless, and Jimmy slides the finger inside. Castiel immediately starts licking the digit, and  it doesn’t take long until Jimmy is sliding in more fingers. Castiel is greedy and doesn’t stop sucking the digits.

 

“Fuck,” Jimmy curses. It’s hotter than he thought to see his brother sucking his fingers with abandon, like it was Jimmy’s dick. His dick pulses at the thought and he moans louder than he meant to do. Castiel’s eyes flick up to his own and Jimmy colours. He starts playing with the dildo again to mask his embarrassment, but Castiel _knows_. He starts sucking in earnest and twirling his tongue around the digits.

 

It doesn’t take long before Castiel starts moaning around the fingers in his mouth, and Jimmy knows that he’s hitting Cas’ prostate with every thrust and twirl of the dildo. He also knows that he’s close to his climax, too. The combination of Castiel rutting against his dick and Castiel expertly sucking his fingers is getting him to that point sooner than he expected, and so he isn’t surprised when he comes first.

 

The sight of Jimmy coming has Castiel’s breath hitch and he follows after mere seconds, gasping out loud. The twins collapse on the bed with sated smiles on their faces, and Jimmy slowly withdraws the dildo from Castiel’s sore and swollen hole. He kisses Castiel softly as he slowly gets up from the bed. He doesn’t want to leave but he needs to take care of his brother first.

 

Jimmy walks towards the bathroom to get a wet towel and dumps the dildo in the sink to be cleaned later. He returns to Castiel with the towel and gently cleans the semen off his body before drying him off and rubbing soothing lotion near his hole. Jimmy knows he hasn’t been gentle this time around, and Castiel doesn’t always take the dildo well so he proceeds with extra caution and treats Castiel as gentle as he can.

 

When he’s done, he quickly cleans himself as well before dumping the towel on the floor to be dealt with later, and then he settles in the bed next to his twin. Castiel curls up in Jimmy’s arms and cuddles close.

 

“Are you okay?” Jimmy asks. It’s their normal routine now, to check on the other and get feedback on their ‘session’.

 

“Yes. Just sore,” Castiel admits. “But that will be over soon, I think. You?”

 

“I liked it more than I thought I would.”

 

“Which parts, Jim?” Castiel asks curiously.

 

“The finger sucking? You being gagged?” Jimmy thinks for a few seconds before continuing. “Everything, I guess. You just push all of my buttons, my love.”

 

Castiel smiles. “We’re definitely doing this again, then?”

 

“Definitely. If not more, when we get the test results back.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://fpwoper.tumblr.com)


End file.
